degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:About a Girl/@comment-4109358-20130730224318/@comment-4109358-20130731025254
'''I'm aware that I'm in a minority of people who give them at least a try.I can express my irritation of useless bashing.I would understand if they actually DID something wrong to receive hatred from the fans but the hate they get is based on speculation or predictions.It's bothering me.:$ '''Based on both characters; personalities, it's just not a perfect match. Zoe is an arrogant, snooty, rude, superficial, manipulative bitch. Miles is respectful, accepting, classy, and mysterious. As soon as Zoe saw Miles talking to Maya and acting as if the two were going to spend quality time together, she wanted in. Even after Maya clearly said she doesn't intend to be romantically involved with him, Zoe opened her big mouth told her "let's keep it that way." When you sum it all up, Zoe has petty issues with Maya for no reason what's so ever. She thinks Miles is a stuck up rich kid with a perfect life, like herself and it kills her to see Miles with Tristan and Maya, who see probably sees as "gross poor people." '''A lot of users say to NOT judge characters before seeing them in action,they preach a thing and do the exact opposite. '''Lolololol, if any user on here has said they've never judged a character before they were action, then they are full of shit. I thought I'd fucking love Zoe, but it turns out she reminds me of literally girl that's been mean to me since junior high and I have no place to support someone like her in anyway. However, there COULD be a reason as to why she's so stuck up and arrogant, but as of now, I fucking hate her and she makes me wanna puke blood. '''Like some users are waiting to see Zoë/ Zig together before shipping them,why Zoë/Miles couldn't have the same treatment? '''There's a difference between Zoe/Zig and Zoe/Miles, the amount of interaction they've had. Zoe and Miles have already been touchy-feely with each other and it's sort of obvious that Zoe wants to be with Miles because of a petty rivalry she has with Maya. Zig/Zoe on the other hand have never even spoken to each other and for me, it's difficult to say if they'd be a good couple or not. I like the idea of them happening, but I need to see how they warm up to each other before having some what of an official opinion on them. '''I'm not completely bias if both turn to be dysfunctionnal with majors issues who make them incompatible,I will stop ship them. '''To be honest, I feel like you only like Ziles together because there's more room for Zaya to happen. But I may be wrong so I apologize for pointing fingers at you. No offense, but you're making it sound like something bad has to happen in order for people not to like a certain couple. There are a handful of couples on the show that I don't like, but haven't been too dysfunctional sooo.